Kafei and Anju
by purplepanic
Summary: This story follows the events in the couples mask side quest in Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask. Kafei and Anju are in love but when some unfortunate events occur, things get complicated. Can their love overcome all obstacles? Meanwhile, Link is trying to help them reunite and stop the moon. Can he do it all at once?
1. Chapter 1

Anju eyed her watch. Closing time was near and she just wanted the day to end, so she could see kafei.

Her mother had made it quite clear that she didn't want him hanging around the stock pot in while Anju was working. She found this quite ridiculous because there were never many people interested in staying at their inn and it got quite lonely for Anju.

Finally. Closing time. Anju grabbed her sweater and ran out the door, flipping the sign in the window around so it said "closed." She made her way down to the tree by the laundry pool. This was kafei and Anju's meeting place. Kafei was already waiting by the tree. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Anju!" he cried. He pulled her into a tight embrace. It had only been a few hours since they saw each other last but to them it felt like a life time. When they pulled away kafei pushed a stray piece of hair from Anju's bangs behind her ear. She blushed and smiled.

"So was your mother pleased that I didn't stop by?" Kafei asked playfully.

Anju sighed.

"I'm sure she was, but she didn't say anything."

Kafei frowned. He wished ever so much that Anju's mother would accept him. At least her grandmother seemed to like him.

I guess he couldn't really say his parents were too fond of Anju either. She was nice enough but apparently "Has nothing to offer." Whatever that means.

"So! How was your day?" Anju asked.

"It was ok, I missed you though." he replied.

Anju grinned.

"Well, we are together now!" She said excitedly.

Kafei all of a sudden looked away.

"I…I actually think I should get going. My father wanted me to…" he mumbled something Anju didn't understand, Then ran off. Anju sighed, he seemed a bit off lately and this was the second time he had run off like this. He insisted everything was fine though whenever She mentioned it.

She made her way back home and threw herself onto her bed.

Kafei paced back and forth in his room. He had missed his chance again! Right at that moment he could have asked her the burning question his heart longed to know. Instead he ran away like a cowardly little kid. He sat down and put his head in his hands. His feelings for Anju had grown this past year, and all he wanted to do was be with her.

Anju awoke with a start. She was hearing quiet taps on her window. Someone was throwing pebbles.

She sleepily walked over to her window to tell off whoever was doing this. It was probably one of the bomber kids, she thought annoyed. But when she opened her window she was surprised to see Kafei.

"Kafei! it's like, two in the morning! What are you doing?" Anju scream-whispered.

"Come down and see me!" He pleaded.

"Kafei…" She whined.

"Please! I have something to ask you!"

Anju sighed and crawled out of her window and onto her roof. She then jumped down as quiet as she could and made her way over to Kafei.

"Now, what would you like to ask me on this fine night?" Anju said cheekily.

"Anju…you know I love you right?" he said slowly, avoiding her eyes.

"Of course!" Anju said, slightly confused.

He paused for a moment and looked at the ground, Then straight into her eyes.

"Will you marry me Anju?"

Anju didn't have time to look surprised. She threw her arms around him and didn't let go.

"Oh yes! Oh yes! A million times yes!" She whispered into his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anju, huh?" Kafei's friend mikail asked. Kafei blushed.

"Heh heh, yeah."

"We will have to take you out then!" Kafei's other friend, Jilon said.

"I know! We will take you out to the milk bar for a drink!" Kafei's cousin Oliver exclaimed.

"A drink huh..? Kafei said, a bit unsure. He had never really liked the milk bar. His father and mother had told him stories when he was younger, about men who ruined their life with alcohol. He agreed to go though, he didn't want to be rude. Just this one time.

Kafei met his friends at 7pm. They went inside and sat down. his friends ordered their drinks and started goofing around and laughing.

"Kafei, why arn't you having anything to drink?" Jilon asked.

"Oh, I'm just not thirsty." He replied.

Kafei sat there bored out of his mind, while his friends seemed to be having a great time. He would much rather be with Anju right now. He wondered what she was up to.

"And… done!" Anju exclaimed. she had just finished sewing her wedding mask. Kafei and Anju had decided to make masks to exchange at the carnival instead of rings. She ran down stairs to show her grandmother.

"Oh! That's lovely dear!" her grandmother said, as Anju's mother walked in.

"Are you sure you want to exchange masks? All the other couples exchange rings, darling."

Anju swallowed her anger.

"Well, mother, now why would I want to be like everyone else?" She said with an innocent sweet smile.

"hmph" her mother mumbled and marched out of the room.

"I think I'll pay Kafei a visit tomorrow!" Anju said, thinking aloud.

"But for now, I'm off to bed!" She smiled, and scurried upstairs.

Kafei slammed the door behind him as he left the milk bar. His friends were acting too stupid and he had to remove himself.

All of a sudden a young boy shuffled out from behind some crates.

"Having fun?" He whispered. "Can I play too?"

"What are you talking about? No! kids like you should be in bed!" He scolded.

The boy laughed manically and twisted the mask he was wearing around. He then disappeared.

Kafei all of a sudden felt strange. He felt as though he was shrinking. He slowly felt his arms get shorter and his legs get smaller. Soon his shirt became a gown and his shoes 4 sizes too big. This continued until he was only four feet tall. Kafei tried to convince himself this was all a dream, but he knew in his heart it wasn't. This boy had used some sort of whichcraft and turned him into a kid. He needed something to disguise himself.

His wedding mask came to mind. No, that wouldn't work. He had shown half the town that. He then remembered his friend that runs the curiosity shop. Surly he would have something he could use while he tracked down this demon child.

"We're closed! Come back at ten tonight!" The curiosity shop man yelled.

"Please! It's me, Kafei! I really need your help!" He pleaded. The man inside slowly opened the door.

He saw no one until he glanced downward to find a boy roughly about the age of ten. He was wearing clothes that resembled Kafei's and had the same hair and eyes.

"K..Kafei..?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, its me. I was turned into this by an imp." Kafei sighed. He pulled his sun mask out of his bag. He thought of the day him and Anju met.

FLASHBACK:

"Why do you have purple hair?" One of the bomber kids asked mockingly.

Kafei rolled his eyes.

"Purple is a stupid colour." Another one said. They ran in a circle around Kafei saying mean things about his hair."

"Stop it!" Said a tall girl with red hair and blue eyes.

Kafei looked up from the book he was pretending to focus on.

"I think Purple is a great colour!" The girl exclaimed. Kafei blushed.

"It's such a great colour that I want to play with you for the rest of the day!" She said.

Kafei got up from where he was sitting and joined the girl. They had lots of fun together and became best friends.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So what can I help you with then?" The man said shaking Kafei out of his thoughts.

"I need a mask, a mask I can use to disguise myself." He said.

"I think you're in luck." the man said, and disappeared inside his shop.

He came back out with a yellow mouse like mask. He explained to kafei that the mask is supposed to resemble the mystical creature called the "Keaton." Kafei thanked him and started to walk away.

"Wait!" The curiosity shop man said. "If you need a place to stay I have a room out back."


	3. Chapter 3

Kafei fiddled with the keys to his new home. He was cutting through north clock town to get to the place where he would be staying. The only way into it was through the door by the laundry pool. Suddenly he heard a russel in the bushes. He spun around to see what it was. It was not a what, it was a who. A grinning man lunged at him. Kafei fell to the ground. He punched and kicked the man on top of him but it was no use. The theif was too strong. He snatched Kafei's satchel and ran through the gates into Ikana.

Kafei stood up and brushed himself off. at least there wasn't anything too important in his bag. He did a quick recap of what was inside. There was a journal, a quil and ink bottle, a pocket watch…And he jumped at the realization that his precious mask that he had worked ever so hard on was on it's way to the treacherous dessert.

"What do you mean he's missing!?" Anju asked flabbergasted.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Mrs. Aroma asked sarcastically.

Anju composed herself.

"Well, do you think he was kidnapped? Are there search parties? Where do YOU think he went?" She asked.

"My guess dear, is that he realized what a foolish mistake he had made, deciding to get married to the likes of you. He got scared realizing your wedding day was so close, and ran away." She spat.

Anju blinked. She could not believe her soon to be mother in law had just said this to her face. She thought about Kafei not loving her she was lead to believe. It couldn't be true. Could it?

Link walked aimlessly around town. He had fought and beaten the monster "Twinmold" at the stone tower temple, and now all he had to do was wait for the final day to fight the skull kid.

"YOU!" A shrill voice screamed. Link spun around. A plump woman with way to much make up on, waddled up to Link.

"Me?" the green skirted boy questioned.

"I want you to find my son." she announced.

Link thought for a moment.

"Uhh… yeah, ok" He said.

"Do you have a picture, or…"

The woman shoved a photo of a young man with dark purple hair, in his face.

"He's not a kid?" link asked. For some reason he had assumed he was a child.

"No! Of course not! He's twenty one and he went missing last night."

"He was supposed to get married to the innkeeper in three days." She rolled her eyes.

He was with her last I presume, so if you must, I suppose you could go talk to her." She said and walked off. Link wondered how she could move in such high shoes.

Anju gasped.

"You're looking for Kafei too?"

"Uhh, yeah do you have a meeting place, somewhere he liked to be…" Link rambled.

"The laundry pool!" She gasped. Anju grabbed link's hand and pulled him out the door.

When they arrived at the laundry pool, Anju explained that this was their meeting place ever since they were kids. Link wandered around a bit until he spied a curious door on the North West side. He was about to go investigate but he was interrupted by the sound of crying. He turned around to find Anju sobbing into her hands. He rushed over to comfort her.

Kafei heard voices outside. He peaked out his door to find Anju crying on the bench. He sighed. He just wished he could run over to her and let her know everything was alright, But he could not. He had promised her to bring the suns mask when they meet on the day of the carnival. Kafei then noticed Anju was not alone. A boy in all green clothes was comforting her. He felt his cheeks go hot. Why was he jealous of this child?


	4. Chapter 4

It was the second day and the moon was getting closer. Link still had no leads on where this "Kafei" could be.

He had been up all night searching, and was very tired. He was about to sit down for a minute to rest when a young boy wearing a yellow mask ran into him, knocking him over.

"Hey!" Link shouted. The boy kept running. In his rush he dropped a letter. Link picked it up and noticed it was addressed to Anju, from Kafei. Where had this boy gotten this? He charged after him to find out.

Kafei mentally slapped himself. First he had lost his sun mask and now his letter to Anju too? And to top it all off, he had the green hat boy chasing after him. He knew this boy was gaining on him. He had never been a strong runner, and it was only a matter of time until…

Link tackled the mask wearing boy. They started fighting. Link had the advantage being on top but this boy was unusually strong.

"Who are you? Do you know Anju or kafei? Did you steal that letter?" Link questioned.

Kafei threw blind punches but despite his efforts, the green clothed boy managed to knock off his mask. Link let him sit up to explain.

"I…" Kafei sighed.

"I am Kafei."

Link gasped.

"But…but you're just a kid!"

"I am not a kid!" Kafei said a little too loudly. He got weird looks from people washing their clothes in the pool.

"Follow me" Kafei whispered.

Link did as he was told and followed Kafei into the little door by the laundry pool.

He explained everything to Link and in the end He decided to help kafei find the theif that stole his precious mask.

"I…I want anju to know I'm ok, that letter I dropped, could you give it to her along with this amulet?" Kafei asked. Link nodded and took the amulet from Kafei's outstretched hand and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Kafei called.

"Thank you."

The third day:

"Anju, you need to move on! I know you loved him, but the blasted moon is about to crash and we must evacuate!" Anju's mother screamed.

"Mother, you could never even begin to comprehend my love for Kafei! He has been there for me when you haven't and I'd rather die than live without him!" Anju screamed back just as aloud. Her mother stood there dumbfounded.

"Anju! Anju! I found these!" Link fibbed as he ran into the inn. He hated lying but he made a promis to Kafei to keep his whereabouts a secret.

"Ah! It's from Kafei!" She gasped.

"Mother, I'm sorry but I Love him! Wouldn't you have done the same for father?" Anju asked, staring her mother in the eyes.

"I suppose I would have." She sighed and gave her daughter a hug.

She then wheeled her mother out the door without looking back.

"Anju, I'm sorry but I have to go now." Link said and ran out the door. Leaving Anju alone to read her letter over and over again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh! Where is that green hat boy?" Kafei thought. He was hiding behind a rock beside the thief who stole his mask's hideout. The man at the curiosity shop had told Kafei that he saw a man in his shop holding something that greatly resembled his wedding mask. Apparently this man was a regular at the curiosity man's shop and he even knew where he lived! Right when he told Kafei the location he ran off to the desert. Link had agreed to meet him there but he was 15 minutes late.

A few minutes later Link rounded the corner and made his way over to Kafei, who was hiding behind a large rock.

"There you are!" Kafei scream whispered

"Sorry I'm late!" Link apologized

"No matter…the door to the thief's hideout only opens on his command, so we have to wait for him to arrive." Kafei explained.

Link nodded and joined Kafei behind the rock and sat down. Kafei though, continuously paced back and forth nervously.

"Don't worry. We will get your mask back." Link assured him. Kafei thanked him with a weak smile.

"Anju believes in you, and she's waiting."

After about a half hour of waiting, the thief came prancing around the corner. He commanded the wall door to open. When it did, he went inside. Kafei took off like a bullet after him, link followed.

Kafei noticed right away his stolen mask and ran over to retrieve it. In his hast he didn't noticed that what he stepped on was switch that started a long conveyor belt pulling the mask along with it.

"Now I've done it!" Kafei groaned. He ran to the open door to the left of the room just as Link entered. Right after Kafei left the switch the door slammed shut. Realizing immediately what had to be done he told Link to step on the switch. He did, and the door opened. Kafei sprinted through it.

He came into a room with large blocks blocking his path. He moved them out of the way and found a blue switch. He jumped on it, thinking it would open his next door. It did nothing.

"Kafei!" Link shouted from the other room.

"Another door opened!"

"Go through it!" Kafei shouted back. Link did, and he was greeted by a Deku Baba. He smashed it with his sword.

"My door opened!" Kafei yelled and ran into the next room. In this room there were many switches. He tried stepping on a red one but all it did was speed up the conveyor belt.

"Oh no!" Kafei gasped and jumped on another switch. This one was yellow, and it slowed down the conveyor belt. Kafei sighed of relief and ran over to the blue switch in the far corner.

"The next door is open! I'm going in!" Link said from the other room. This time a Wolfos jumped out from behind some crates and howled.

"Nothing I haven't seen before" Link said as the monster fell to the ground. Both of their doors opened and they both ran through them. This time there were only two blue switches and the end of the conveyor belt. They both jumped on the switches to stop the mask from getting any farther. When it stopped all the doors opened and Kafei ran over to retrieve his mask.

"We did it!" Link said.

"Thank the great fairies!" Kafei sighed.

"And thank you link." Kafei smiled his red eyes sparkling. Link realized this was the first time he had seen Kafei smile.

"No problem!" link replied.

"We should probably get back to Clocktown now." Kafei said, as the ground shook.


	6. Chapter 6

Link and Kafei arrived at the Stock Pot Inn and said their goodbyes.

"Thanks so much for all your help." Kafei said and fiddled with his wedding mask.

"No problem." Link said.

"Now, I'm sorry, but I have to go now." Link added.

"Are you evacuating?" Kafei asked curiously.

"Not exactly…" Link answered. He didn't want to tell them about his plan to stop Majora and get his hopes up incase he failed.

Kafei smiled. "Well whatever it is, I wish you luck."

Link returned the smile and took a deep breath before running off to South Clock Town to confront Majora.

Kafei also took a deep breath then shakily turned the door knob to the inn and stepped inside. It was dark. So dark that he had to feel his way along the wall to the stair case. He stepped slowly up the stairs not wanting to fall. When he finally reached the top he made his way to Anju's bedroom. He turned the knob and the door creaked open. Hoping and praying that she would be waiting.

She was.

Anju tilted her head up slightly at the sound of the door opening. It was Kafei. Or at least she thought it was. He looked much younger than he was the last time she saw him. She then remembered that in his last letter he had said something about a terrible curse that was put on him. She decided not to question it considering how little time they had left.

Anju stood up and walked over to the middle of the room and knelt down.

Kafei joined her. He handed her his mask and she gave him hers. They just stared at each other for what seemed like forever until Kafei couldn't stand it any more.

He threw himself at her. She held him tight. The ground shook and Kafei started to cry.

"I'm so sorry!" He sobbed.

"I didn't want you to see me like this!" he continued to cry.

"It's ok." Anju whispered as a single tear ran down her face.

"We will greet whatever comes together."


	7. Chapter 7

Anju sat patiently as her friend Cermia finished her hair.

"You are gonna look so fine!" Cermia said excitedly.

"Thanks so much for helping me with my hair, and being my brides mate." Anju gushed.

"Any time." The red headed farm girl replied.

After a few more minutes, Anju's hair was done. Cermia told her to close her eyes then she led Anju over to the mirror.

"Oh, Cermia!" Anju exclaimed. Her best friend had woven little daisies into her thick red bun. They matched her dress perfectly.

She pulled her friend into a hug.

Kafei examined himself in the mirror nervously. He tugged at his collar and ran his fingers through his hair fixing flyaways that were never there. Link rolled his eyes.

"Kafei! You look fine!" He exclaimed.

It had been a week since Link had stopped the moon from falling. After Majora was destroyed, the curse had been lifted and Kafei had turned back into an adult. He was so grateful for this, so he gave Link the honour of being His best man.

Kafei drummed his fingers on his desk nervously.

"Thanks Link, I just want everything to be perfect for Anju."

Link smiled. "I understand, and everything _will _be perfect."

The wedding ceremony was being held right outside the south gates of clocktown. There was a small crowd, Kafei's mother and father, Anju's mother and grandmother and a few other immediate friends and family. Kafei waited patiently for his bride, with Link by his side. The justice of the peace was Ellen the old woman who ran the bomb shop in town. She stood behind Kafei and Link.

Anju walked slowly, one foot in front of the other, bouquet in hand, down the aisle. Cermia held her train, so it wouldn't get dirty.

Kafei stood frozen, mesmerized by the beauty of his soon to be wife. Before he knew it, she was beside him, smiling. The ceremony began. Even though Kafei and Anju's mothers didn't want them to marry at first, they were just glad that their children were finally happy.

Anju began her vowes.

"I Anju, take you Kafei, to be my lawfully wedded husband. In Sickness and in health, I will be by your side. Supporting you, helping you and loving you for as long as we both shall live."

"Kafei," the justice of the peace said, letting him know that it was his turn.

He gulped and began nervously.

"I…Kafei, t…t…take y..you Anju t-to be m-my lawfully w-wedded wife and… and my…" He was drawn a blank. How could all of the hours of rehearsing his wedding vowes be forgotten so quickly? All eyes were on him. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

Anju bit down on her tongue. She needed to do something…and quick. Then it came to her.

Anju grabbed Kafei's face and pulled it into hers. They kissed passionately. This is the kiss that could bring a tear to every eye. The kiss that made them one, the kiss of true love.


End file.
